


Adamant and Beyond

by Christophertherobin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christophertherobin/pseuds/Christophertherobin
Summary: A quick runthrough of Sera's perspective during and after the Battle of Adamant Keep. Also the beginning of a wonderful relationship with her Qunari Inquisitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



> I did my best to stick to Sera's spontaneous thought process. Hence why most of her thoughts aren't in Italics until near the end. Most of it's intuition as opposed to pure thought.

Sera had known there was something fishy going on at Adamant. She could feel it in her gut. Everything just felt wrong. There was blood magic, yeah, and the Venawhatsit shitheads and the demons. But those were things, real things she could shoot with arrows. Lots of arrows. Still she felt wrong, she felt anxious that something bad was going to happen. Even the Inquisitor’s easy smiles weren’t enough to set her at ease, even with the thrill they sent to her tender bits. There was something about the combination of blood spatter, that Qunari facepaint armor, and Inky’s sheer confidence that made her melt. Shame she was with Bull, really.  
She kept wondering if maybe she was going crazy, especially once they convinced the Warden lady to stop all the blood magic shit. Then Corypheshit had to show his face and his bloody dragon, and everything went tits up. The Warden exploded and took the whole bloody rampart with her. Sera felt a thrill of excitement and terror as she hurtled towards the ground, the terror soon overtaking her and forcing her eyes shut. She heard a crackling sound from her left and then everything felt terribly, terribly wrong. 

“Fucking shite piss balls!” She screamed, shooting at bits of nothing that had coalesced and were now gnawing at her boots. The Inquisitor had saved all their lives by opening a rift, but Sera would have preferred splattering all over the ground, maybe. “Fuckin hate demons, hate this Fade shite, I hate everything right now!” She jumped backwards, pegging the demons right in the center. Best place to shoot, yeah? It seemed to slow them down, at the very least. The Inquisitor was screaming, cutting at the nothing wildly. Well, at least now there were two of them freaking out. That was something.

“Spiders. Fucking spiders, of course.” Herah was cursing as they traveled onward through the Fade. “Remind me to put fear demons on an extermination list. Priority number one. If those bastards think they can pull this crap, they have another thing coming.”  
“I dunno, boss. Pride demons tend to hit harder, and the Desire demons are more dangerous overall. Remember that Imshael piece of crap? Priority one might be a bit high. Priority number two, maybe.” He chuckled nervously. No one was comfortable here, not even Dorian, try as he might.   
“Before that, we run into that big demon, we cut it to fucking pieces.” Herah finished.  
“Shit right on that.” Sera responded with a grin. Best way to cut out fear was to focus on filling something full of arrows. Preferably a piece of shite demon. The others agreed similarly. 

Sera had a lot of moments of joy in her life, but the relief of solid ground and a blue sky after that experience was easily in her top five. The sudden fear at a missing Herah Adaar then topped her top five moments of terror. She was rearing to jump back into the portal to rescue her before she and the other Warden (Loghain?) jumped through.   
“More demons coming through! Hold them off!” She shouted before jumping into the fray herself.   
“Inquisitor! Where’s Hawke?” Varric called off, having run into the hall with a few troops behind him.  
“Said to hold the door for her!” She replied as she vaulted up a rage demon and ripped a pair of large gashes in its back with her daggers. Sera took a moment to marvel while her hands shot arrow after arrow into the rage demon, taking it down. Herah flashed a gratuitous grin at her. In response, she turned away and began shooting things on the other side of the room to hide her blushing. Hawke flew through the portal and landed in a heap; then Herah sealed it back up. Demons were gone, no more Fade, time to go home.

 

After they made it back to Skyhold, she went to her room to brood. On the way, she nicked a hopefully strong and sweet bottle of Orlesian white to try and take her mind off things. The wine was shite, but at least it was strong. Her head was buzzing around like a jar of bees, and she wasn’t even halfway through. It made her giggly, too. That was nice. Made her forget about the demons and The Fade and the creepy Corypheshit tentacle monster that tried to worm its way into her head and now she couldn’t forget it.   
“Surprised Creepy hasn’t stuck his hat in here yet,” She muttered to herself as she took another swig. Her mood turned sour. Time to pull a prank or something, maybe see what that cute dwarf lady in the Undercroft was up to. Enchant her bow or something, give her something to think about that wasn’t emerald eyes and horns that were so close but so far out of reach. She wobbled around in a circle, thinking about anything that didn’t involve the shit at Adamant. Then she heard a low clink outside her door, as if someone dropped something metal. In her drunkeness, she stubbed her toe on her way to her bow. Swearing quietly, she nocked an arrow and drew it back, listening. A moment passed and she heard someone picking at the lock on her door. Their poor performance nearly made her laugh if she wasn’t so terrified. Finally, she heard something snap and a soft, deep laugh. Sera lowered her bow, bewildered..  
“Sera? Are you in there?” No, it couldn’t be. Could it?  
“Inquisitor? Is that you?” She asked, louder than she meant to be. She giggled nervously, her mind now bristling with questions.  
“Herah Adaar I am, but for all my inquisitiveness, I am not the inquisitor. The inquisitor wouldn’t have broken her picks on a simple door lock.” She laughed too hard, obviously finding the whole situation hilarious. Sera had to admit, it was pretty funny. She went to open her door, and looked down to see the Inquisitor lying hornfirst, leaning on the door frame in what would have normally been an awkward position.  
“Pffft, how sloshed are you, Inquisitor?” She giggled as Herah struggled to shift herself into a more respectable position.  
“Cabot had an interesting new form of alcohol. Made from potatoes. Very strong. I did…” She began to count on her fingers.  
“Six! No, wait, seven shots of it. Burned like hell, but it washed the taste of that Nightmare demon out of my mouth. And the spiders.” She stumbled upwards, grabbing the door for support. Andraste’s tits, she was so tall! And smiling! And those emerald eyes and freckles… staring right at her. Sera became abundantly aware that she probably needed more to drink at a time like this, and walked back to her bottle of wine. She also still had no clue why the Inquisitor was trying to pick her door.  
“So, uh, don’t mean to be rude, but, the hell were you doin pickin at my door?” She asked before taking another large swig. Her heart thumped loudly as the Inquisitor quietly closed the door behind her.  
“I was hoping to swoop into your bedroom undiscovered,” She slurred slightly as she wobbled closer to her. Sera took another large swig, leaving a quarter of the bottle left. .   
“Uh, why’s that? You wanna talk or somethin?” She giggled nervously, but also found herself indignant. “What about the Iron Bull, huh? Ya don’t just come in here, take a ride, and make us both look like shite people!” Herah had wobbled very close, almost close enough to touch, but kept a slight, deliberate distance.  
“He and I have both found someone better for our drunken brooding. I drank to his success with Dorian, and he drank to my success with you.” She grinned, and chuckled. “We’re still friends, of course, but, well..” She closed the distance fully, caressing her cheek. “He’s not the one I’ve had my eye on.” Sera’s knees began to tremble as she stared into those emerald eyes, grinning as she felt her head bob back and forth from the wine.  
“You’re crazy, you know that? Nothin gets you down, not the Fade, the demons, or Coryphenus. Hell, I bet you could take on his whole army yourself!” Herah laughed, moving in until their foreheads were nearly touching. Sera’s heart was pounding, and not just from the wine. If the moment wasn’t so much, she would have laughed at the absurdity of it. She felt like a little girl again, her fingers trembling every time the baker’s daughter smiled at her.  
“With you at my back, sure.” Herah leaned over and whispered into her ear. Sera giggled nervously.  
“That’s a nice view right there, at least.” They both laughed at that. Then Herah reached down, wrapped her arms around Sera’s thighs, and wobbly carried her to her bed. Sera was giggling the whole way through.  
“Goin for a roll around in the sheets, huh?”  
“The liquor couldn’t get the spiders out of my head. I’m hoping that you will.” Herah replied with a unseen grin before gently laying her down on the bed. She quickly straddled her and kissed her fiercely, pulling off her jacket.  
“Just make sure to give me enough time to enjoy the view, Buckles.” She finished. There were no more words after that.

 

The next day, she woke up to the sun’s rays warmly wrapped up in Herah’s arms. After a good long while to stare at her naked body, she couldn’t resist giving her a peck on the forehead. Herah sleepily nuzzled against her in response, making her blush. Andraste’s tits, this woman was just as goofy as she was. She giggled softly to herself before gently nudging her partner awake.  
“Ey, it’s sunrise. You should probably get a move on, Buckles.” Herah stirred gently, her emerald eyes locking with Sera’s as she woke. She groaned and stretched upwards, her arms still wrapped around Sera.  
“Hopefully I can meet you back here sooner rather than later.” Her voice purred, sending shivers down Sera’s spine. Yes please, Andraste’s flaming bloomers a thousand times yes! Especially if she was gonna keep talking like that. She giggled much louder than she meant to.  
“I’m countin on that, Buckles.” She hopped out of bed to help Herah get dressed. She kissed her quickly only to find Herah’s hands cupping her cheeks and her lips kissing hers back fiercely, over and over. She nearly swooned at that; this big, tough Qunari lady kissing her like she was the air filling her lungs. She stumbled slightly when Herah withdrew, feeling light headed. Herah grinned at her and kissed her forehead. Then she wrapped her up in a tight hug.  
“Just as sweet as always. I hope you don’t mind if I have a nickname for you, too.” Sera giggled, blushing.  
“Yeah? What is it?”  
“Honey. It only makes sense, especially after you smuggled that beehive into one of the training dummies.” She laughed and nuzzled against Sera’s cheek again. Maker have mercy. She was going to marry this woman.   
“You should get going before I rip those clothes off you again.” She replied, grinning. Herah looked at her inquisitively.  
“Is that a promise?” Sera pushed her away, grinning facetiously.  
“Next time! Just go, you loon!” Herah laughed.  
“I’ll see you later, my dear sweet honey!” She replied before heading out the door. Sera walked over, shut it, and then jumped onto her bed and buried herself in her pillow. All the prayers in the world couldn’t have sent her a better woman than Herah Adaar. Her Buckles. 

After she recovered, Sera went down to the tavern and drew up a seat next to Iron Bull. He said he wanted the “the”, but that’s rubbish. People is people, a word don’t change that. Nor did her new relationship with their Inquisitor, hopefully. Sera liked Bull. She’d hate to have bad blood between them, as much as she was loathe to admit it. With Creepy and Elfy and Ol Viv around, Bull was a better friend than an enemy.   
“Hey, how’s it goin, Bull?” He laughed, knocking back a slug of ale.   
“Pretty damn good, full-pint.” He’d tried calling her half a pint before, and it didn’t stick. She liked this one better. Less patronizing. Doesn’t mean she’d take it sitting down though. She giggled.  
“Pffft, better than the last one you thought up, at least. So, you and Dorian, huh? I’m surprised you didn’t split him in two, from what I hear.” She laughed, and so did Bull. She gave a small wave to Cabot as he brought her an ale, apparently on the house.  
“You’d be surprised. Those Vints are made of pretty tough stuff. Just like our Inquisitor, I’d expect.” He laughed, lightly punching Sera in the shoulder. Being as strong as he was, his soft punch was nearly hard enough to knock Sera off her chair. She laughed, both out of pride for keeping her seat and at his words.  
“Well, I was apparently more than enough for her. No horns required, yeah? Just some fast fingers and a nimble tongue to make her purr.” Bull laughed again, going for a high five.  
“Hah, nice! I’m glad I loosened the lid for ya.” She slapped his open hand eagerly. Bull was a loony, but he was a fun loony. Then his expression turned grim.  
“Just. Be careful.” She looked at him. Careful of what? She wasn’t a mage in disguise, was she? Or an elf? That’d be a laugh. Impressive one, too. It’d be pretty crazy for someone to pull that level of shite off. And if they did, arrows.  
“Whaddaya mean? Your Ben-hassle things tellin you somethin we don’t know?” She asked. She made a mental note to learn some of what Bull was saying. He usually said important things, even if he wasn’t supposed to know that she thought they were important. He grinned.  
“Look, all I’m saying is this; Herah was ready to go to war with the Qunari over the crap they pulled on me and the Chargers. At the time, we were just sleeping together, not like she is with you. Take care of yourself. I for one don’t want to see what kind of rampage she’d go on in your name.” He frowned at the last bit, deadly serious. Well, so was she.  
“Hey, it’s not like I’m gonna go out and get myself killed. Obviously stuff can happen that I won’t see, but hey, made it this far. Can’t all be luck, right?” She smiled, not completely sure of herself, but sure enough.   
“If anything, I should prolly be more worried about her. What with her fancy title and her bein all stabby-stab ‘fwoar I’ma kill you if you look at me or my friends funny’, it’s a good thing she’s got people like us watching out for her.” She’d almost slipped and said ‘people like me’, but then she realized mid-thought that even Vivienne and Solas did what they could, even if what they could do made Sera want to vomit. Hell, might as well give ‘em credit, even if they didn’t deserve it for being arseholes.  
“Yeah, I think she’s counting on that. Plus, Herah’s too good for her own good. You should have seen her when we went to see Dorian’s father. She was ready to put a knife between that man’s ribs and then two more for good measure. Might need to hook up with some of these Vashoth mercs; they’re as loyal as I’ve ever seen ‘em come.” He chuckled again before taking a swig of his drink, draining the mug.  
“I’ll catch you around, Sera. Thanks for clearing the air.” He clapped her on the back, as gently as he could, before standing up and walking away. Sera waved goodbye before turning to finish her drink. Might not be friends, but we’re certainly not enemies. Good enough, I guess.

She came back to her room to write in her journal. She could still smell Herah on her fingers, something she relished with glee. It was like drinking without anything to drink. She felt happy. She looked around and thought for a moment. I should do something. She added a note to her journal.  
“Use silk for her! Underpants.” She giggled at the thought of her Buckles in underwear she made for her. Now to get some silk and some thread…. Should be easy enough, right?

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reason my choice for Hawke in this universe was able to survive whereas in canon someone has to be sacrificed. That will be explained in other stories. But for now, both Loghain and Hawke survived Adamant.


End file.
